Good Morning Sunshine
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Lita/Sage songfic. If you haven't read That's My Sailor, or the other sm/rw stories before it, I recomend you do so you know what's going on here since all my stories are related in a little series..


Good Morning Sunshine

Good Morning Sunshine

_I do not own SM or RW or this song by Aqua.This takes place after "That's My Sailor" when Lita and Sage go to Hawaii to conquer her fear of flying._

_ _

_ _

_When the sun is up,_

_On a clear blue sky,_

_You will act like a lover._

_When the sky is gray,_

_And the rain comes down,_

_You will run for cover._

_ _

It was worth it to go to Hawaii with Sage.Not only to see the beautiful palm trees and the beach or to smell the salty air and feel the warm tropical sun and taste Hawaiian goodies, but Lita was happy that she was over her fear of flying.She felt so much better.But felt a bit guilty inside.Sage was being so wonderful.He went though everything with her.Her friends would have done the same thing but the guys were helping them with their on problems.That's what made the guys so special and Sage was special to her.He was the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for and wondered if she had thanked him enough.She wouldn't be here having so much fun if it weren't for him.

As she was basking in the sun, she felt something cold on her back, "Lita," Sage's cute voice said, "you'll turn into a giant peeling tomato if you don't use sunscreen."He picked up her brown ponytail and placed it to the side.He squirted the sunscreen into a smiley face.'Too bad she can't see it' Sage thought to himself.

Lita began to giggle as Sage spread the cold sunscreen on her back, "That tickles!"

"Really?" he mumbled, "how about this?" he grabbed her foot and started to tickle it like crazy.

"Hey, cut it out!" she shouted through her laughter. She kicked her feet.

Sage stopped tickling her foot and rubbed the sunscreen thoroughly on her back.

Lita bit her lip and tried not to laugh.The way Sage was rubbing the sunscreen was so soft that it tickled. It was like he was kind of afraid to put it on her since the guy was a bit shy.Things that rubbed against her this soft tickled her and made her laugh.(Same thing happens to me!)His hands were surprisingly smooth though he was also one of the warriors. He wielded a heavy sword and wore armor and though his hands should be rough, they were still smooth with just a tad of roughness because his hands were strong."Put a little muscle in it, Halo!" She grunted.

Sage was afraid he'd hurt her if he'd press too hard but remembered how tough she was.He felt a few tight knots on her back and used the heel of his palm to relax them out.He nearly lost his breath as he watched her lips part in a small moan.

_Feel the heat, come out of cold,_

_And your arm is touching me._

"What do you want to do next?" Sage asked, pulling his eyes off of her peaceful expression.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" she sighed.

"It's up to, Lita," Sage said. "We can go for a walk on the beach here or we can go to a club and dance.Whatever you want to do."

"Let's see what kind of restaurants are here," Lita said, "maybe I can learn how to cook for you Hawaiian style!"

He finished rubbing her back and she turned over.She was wearing a black and green striped one piece."Did you draw a smiley face on my back?" she asked with a grin.

"How did you know?"

"Just because I don't have eyes in the back of my head doesn't mean I can't feel anything."She poked her finger into his bare chest and gave him a small smooch on the lips and pulled herself up.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_You are my only light,_

_Lying with me by my side,_

_You keep me warm all day._

_Just stay with me._

After some Hawaiian cuisine and some slow dancing, they went outside on the balcony of their hotel room to watch the late sunset.

"Kind of weird watching the sun setting at 10:30 at night, huh?" Lita asked with her hands on the railing.Sage came up and slid his arms around her waist.She took her hands of the railing and placed them over his as she leaned against him.{AN: Okay, I've never been to Hawaii so I don't know that the sun sets at 10:30 for sure, I just know that it's very sunny there a lot and they do have late sunsets and early sunrises!)

"Yeah," Sage replied.

They stood in silence for a while with their heads up at the sky.

Finally, Sage said, "do you want anything?" he asked."I'm going over to the soda machine."

"Sure," Lita said."Thanks."

"I'll be right back," he kissed the side of her head and walked through their room down to the lobby.Lita watched him walk away and sighed as she returned he eyes to the sky.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_Be with me all day,_

_Just don't let the rain pass you by,_

_When it is cloudy or windy_

_And the snowflakes arrive,_

_You somehow just make me,_

_Make me feel I'm alive._

She couldn't believe how close she came to missing this moment.The fear would have gotten the best of her and it would rule her forever.It was worth the risk.Now she liked flying and she would do it again.The only problem was that tickets to go to anywhere, even Hawaii were expensive.She nearly leaped off the balcony when Sage surprised her by placing the cold soda can on her bare arm.

"Sage!" she shouted as she turned around, "That wasn't," she looked at him holding the soda out to her and she couldn't' help but grin, "f-funny!" she burst out in laughter.

"Cherry's your favorite, right?" he asked, trying to keep his laughter down."Sorry, I really couldn't exist."

"Let's see how you like it!" she pressed her can to his forehead.Although she was expecting him to scream it was too cold, she got a different response.

"Ahh, that feels good," Sage moaned.

At a loss for words, Lita wrapped her arms around his neck.He wasn't sure what to say and held her as the sun set behind them.They placed straws in their soda cans, linked their arms around and tried not to giggle as they drank.It was hard and both of them sprayed their sodas from their mouth and nose.

"This was a good idea, Sage," Lita said.

"Yeah, it was," Sage agreed.

_When you are in my feels_

_Then you are like the stars_

_Fading away in the horizon_

_There are a million streets_

_Leading off the night,_

_Waiting for sun to be risen_

At 1:17 in the morning, Lita had trouble sleeping.The storm was not the cause of it though. There was just the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the windows and the clash of thunder.It was her feelings.She was confused but she knew she loved Sage. And she felt like she was taking him for granted.He wasn't like her old boyfriend.Her old boyfriend was cute but the trouble was, he didn't but the 'friend' in boyfriend.{I'm probably not right about this.I don't know what her old boyfriend was like so I'm taking a guess.}Sage did though. He was the best friend she ever had.He did things with her and _for_ her.The girls were like that too and they would have come with her if they weren't with the other guys as they were helping them tackle their problems.

Lita turned over from the window and looked at Sage sleep in the other bed.His face was nearest to her and he had his arm tucked underneath the pillow.Even asleep, the guy looked like he was meditating.She lifted the covers back and stepped away from her bed to his.

_Feel the heat, come out of cold,_

_And your arm is touching me_

She shivered, though it was Hawaii and always warm.She wore a white spaghetti strap top with "#1 Chef" written on the top in black bold letters and blue cotton pajama pants.Her brown hair fell down around her shoulders."Sage?" she mumbled.

He was still lost in dreamland.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_You are my only light,_

_Lying with me by my side,_

_You keep me warm all day._

_Just stay with me._

"Sage?You awake?" she knew it was a stupid question.Of course he wasn't awake but asked it anyway.She leaned over him and placed her fingers on his forehead and smoothed the lock of hair that covered his right eye.It always fell that way, at least 99% of the time.Even in his sleep and Lita just used it as an excuse to touch it.

Sage breathed and blinked a few times, "Lita, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.The covers fell down, exposing his bare chest and the top of his gray boxer shorts.The moonlight shined on it, making Lita blush a little."You okay?" he asked."Want some water or something?"

"I'm fine," she said.There was a small lightning flashing in the sky and it lit up the room for a half of second, showing the tears on Lita's face that she herself didn't even know about.

"You're crying." He whispered."What's wrong?"

She wiped them away, "Sage, I just want to thank you for doing this for me, I—," she leaned forward and threw her arms around him.She a knee and rested on the side of the bed and Sage slid his arms around her in surprise, "thank you!You mean so much to me!I never could have done this without you!You're the best!"

"Well," he muttered, "Um, you're welcome."

_Hold it right there,_

_Let me take a minute of your time,_

_To explain how I feel through these rhymes._

_I'll do the best I can, and believe me if I could_

_I'll build you a paradise with these two hands._

_The top of your skin, makes my body go numb,_

_I'm thinking to myself, if my dream comes true,_

_Or is it coz you never give me a chance to tell you_

_How I feel, the moments we had were too precious to kill._

Sage lifted his hand into her hair, "you look so pretty with your hair down like this."He said, "of course, you also look good with in a ponytail."

Lita smiled and slid her finger up and down his arm.The thunder boomed again and it made her flinch.

Sage laughed silently, "relax, Lita," he said, "you should be used to thunder by now."

"Can I," she began, "just lay down here with you?"

"You sure?" he asked, "it's up to you, but…."

"Just for tonight," she said.

He scooted over and lifted the covers over for her and she lay down next to him, her head on his chest.He placed them back over her with his right arm behind her pillow.

"Don't get any ideas," she muttered with a grin.

"Oh, I won't.Sweet dreams, Lita," he breathed as he slid his right arm close around her and his left to her face, stroking her face gently and smoothing her hair.

_ When it is cloudy or windy,_

_Please turn your face at me_

Sage wouldn't go to sleep for another thirty minutes.He lay next to Lita and watched her sleep. His eyes grew weary suddenly and fell asleep with his arms around Lita after he kissed her softly on her forehead.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_You are my only light,_

_Lying with me by my side,_

_You keep me warm all day._

_Just stay with me._

Lita woke up and sighed dreamily.The room grew warm with the sunlight and Sage's love for her.

"Good morning, sunshine," she whispered.

"Huh?" Sage mumbled, "Were you talking to me?"

"Of course, silly!" she laughed, "I know for sure I wasn't talking to the sun."

Sage smiled and Lita realized something, something, he really was the warrior of light.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_You are my only light,_

_Lying with me by my side,_

_You keep me warm all day._

_Just stay with me _

_Good morning sunshine,_

_Be with me all day,_

_Just don't let the rain pass you by,_

_When it is cloudy or windy_

_And the snowflakes arrive,_

_You somehow just make me,_

_Make me feel I'm alive._

_Make me feel I'm alive_


End file.
